A Choice and A Change
by MissMoxleyAmbrose
Summary: Sarah finds herself pregnant,the father is her boyfriend and love of her life Jon,aka Dean Ambrose.But is Jon ready to be a father?


''Jon, I don't know if I'm ready for this.''  
''You don't have to if you don't want to, but I just need to have you in the worst way.''  
This is my first time in bed with anyone and I was nervous. Jon is my best friend and recent love interest, and I do love him very much. Oh and by the way, Jon is best known as Dean Ambrose in WWE. We met a couple of years ago when he was in NXT. I was working at consessions at the arena and he came over after a match to buy a beer and we instantly hit it off. He invited me to an afterparty at his hotel and we were like instant best friends but over time we fell in love.  
I sighed. ''Okay, Jon , I want to, I want to make love with you.''  
''I love you, Sarah.''  
''I love you,Jonathan.''  
And so we did make love all night. I felt closer to Jonathan than ever. I knew that I would marry this man one day. The next day we just laid in each other's arms and made love.  
Flash forward to about 3 weeks later.

I was hanging out at my apartment with my best friend, Celeste, aka Kaitlyn. Jon introduced us that night at the afterparty and we also became best friends.  
''So, Sarah, how far have you and Jon taken your relationship?''Celeste asked me while raising her eyebrows up and down. I laughed.  
''That's a very personal question, Cel.''  
''Oh my god you did it!''  
''How did you know?''  
''Best friends intuition. How was it?'' She asked excitedly.  
''It was amazing, I felt so close to him afterward.''  
''Well I'm happy for you.''She hugged me.  
We sat in silence for a couple of minutes and my thoughts kept going back to two things: One: That night 3 weeks ago with Jon. And two: I haven't had my period this month. I was getting worried.  
''Is something wrong?''Celeste asked, concerned.  
''No, no.''  
''Come on,Sarah , I know you, you're worried about something.''  
''If I tell you have to promise not to say anything to anyone.''  
''I swear on Roman Reigns' muscles and all that is good and holy.''  
''I...umm...my period's late...''  
''Oh my god.''  
''Yeah.''  
''What are you gonna do?''  
''Well I was thinking about going to the store to get a pregnancy test.''  
''Ok, I'll drive.''  
It was awkward standing in the ''female products'' aisle to buy a pregnancy test. But I got through it and bought it and we drove home and I went straight to the bathroom.  
''How long does it take?''Celeste asked.  
''Five minutes.''  
It was the longest five minutes of my life. When there was only a minute left I picked it up and Cel and I stared at it. When a little pink plus sign appeared Celeste just grabbed me and hugged me while I cried.  
''What am I gonna do Cel?'' I said through my tears. I had always wanted a baby more than anything but I wanted to be married first.  
''Well I know you, I know you're against...''She didn't want to say the word she meant because she knew I hated it. ''Having it taken care of.''  
''I just need to think about it, keeping it or placing it up for adoption.''  
''I know you'll make the right decision,sweetie. What are you gonna tell Jon?''  
''Oh god. I don't know. I don't want to tell him, not now anyway.''  
And so I didn't tell him, I avoided him for at least a week. Which was hard seeing as how my job now is costume assistant for the WWE. But eventually we had to see each other some time.

''Cel,I can't go, Jon will be there.''  
''I know babe but it's Roman's birthday and you're one of his best friends.''  
And that was true. After a while of knowing Jon I also became very close to Seth and Roman, they were like brothers to me.''  
''Ok ok I'll go. I may even tell him tonight.''  
''You should, he has a right to know.''  
''I know.''

(Jon's POV)

The last few weeks have been amazing. Being with the girl I know I'm gonna be with forever is amazing. The last few weeks we've been inseparable but for the last week, Sarah has completely avoided me. I've called her a hundred times and every time I've seen her at the shows she acted like she didn't see me and took off. Not talking to her has made me crazy, my performance in the ring has suffered horribly.  
''Come on, dude, cheer up, you'll see her tonight at the party.'' Seth said.  
''Yeah man, I guess you're right.''  
''He is right. Celeste texted me and told she was gonna be there.'' Roman chimed in.  
My heart fluttered a bit. I missed her so much. I went to my apartment to get ready for the party. The party was gonna be at Celeste's place. When I got there it was already packed but I didn't see Sarah.  
''Hey man!''  
''Hey bro, happy birthday! Is she here?''  
''No not yet.''  
''Oh.''  
''Go get yourself a beer and wait for her.''  
So I did and just sat on the couch till I saw her walk through the door. God she looked beautiful with her long wavy red hair.

(Sarah's POV)

I felt like I was gonna puke. Knowing that I have to talk to Jon made me so nervous. And being pregnant didn't help. I walked though the door and I scanned the crowd for him and found him sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand looking sad. My nervousness went away. He was so handsome in jeans and a black button down shirt with his hair all curly. Maybe things will be okay.  
''Hey Sarah!'' Jon waved. So I walked over to him and he stood up and embraced me, I missed the way he hugged me and the way he smelled.  
''Hi Jon.''  
''Hey baby, I missed you.'' He kissed me.  
''I missed you too.''  
''What happened? I've been calling you like crazy and at the shows you seemed like you were avoiding me.''  
''What? Oh I'm sorry, I've just been real busy.''  
''Oh, well you want a beer?''  
''No, thanks. Do you know where Celeste is?''

''Kitchen I think.''  
''Ok. I'm gonna go say hi to her and grab you another beer.''  
I went into the kitchen to see Celeste getting Roman's cake ready.  
''Hey girly!Did you see Jon?''  
''Yeah, I came to say hi to you and get him a beer.''  
''Ok...''  
''I think I'm gonna tell him.''  
''You are? That's good. I'm here if you need me.'' She hugged me.  
''Good luck hon!''  
I went back over and sat with Jon. I couldn't think of anything to say.  
''Are you okay?''  
''Yeah I'm fine.''  
''You just seem a little distant.''  
''Oh.''  
A few minutes went by in silence and I knew if I didn't tell him now I never would.  
''Jonathan, there is something on my mind. Can we go upstairs and talk?''  
''Sure baby.''  
We went upstairs to Celeste's room. Jon immediately threw me on the bed and started kissing me.  
''God I missed you.''  
''I missed you too Jon but can you get up, please?''  
''Whats wrong?''  
I sat there not saying anything for a minute.  
''Sarah...''  
''There's something I have to tell you.''  
''What is it?''  
''Jon...god I don't know how to say it so I'll just say it. Jon...I'm pregnant.'' I cast my eyes to the floor, not sure if I wanted to see his reaction. But I forced my eyes to look into his.  
''What?'' His face was blank but there was pure emotion in his blue eyes.

''I'm pregnant, it happened that night 3 weeks ago.''  
''But it was your first time.''  
''I know, crazy.''I said. He stood there silent. Until he said something that shocked me.  
''Well can't you have it taken care of?'' He looked down.  
''Are you fucking serious, Jonathan? You know how I feel about that!'' I was crying now. I thought he'd take me in his arms but he kept his distance.  
''Jon, I love you.'' I said in a teary voice.  
''I can't do this.''  
''What?''  
''I can't be a father, I'm not ready to be a father.''  
''So you're just gonna walk out on me?'' I couldn't believe it.  
''I can't do this.'' He repeated and put his hand on the door knob. I grabbed his arm.  
''You're just gonna abandon me?'' I screamed.  
''Let go!'' He screamed back and looked at me for a second before storming out, he had tears in his eyes. A few seconds after he left, Celeste came in.  
''What happened?''  
''He said he couldn't be a father.''  
''I'm so sorry.'' She grabbed me and held me.  
''Have you made your decision yet?''She asked.  
''Yes. I'm keeping it. I have a home and stable job, I want this baby.''  
''I think you made the right decision. Jon's being an asshole. Maybe he'll come around.''  
''No he won't. He has a bad history with his own dad, I'm not sure if he'll ever be ready to be one himself.''  
''Well listen you're staying here tonight okay? I'm gonna go downstairs and tell Roman and everyone that the party is over.''  
''Please don't tell Roman what happened or anyone else.''  
''I won't, I promise.''

(Jon's POV)

Deep down I felt like a complete asshole for storming out on Sarah like that but I just could not believe that she was pregnant. I sure as hell am not ready to be a dad. I didn't know what else to do so I went to my favorite bar to numb the pain of knowing that I was leaving the woman I love.  
''Yo Jon, what'll it be?'' Nick the bartender asked as I sat down at the bar.  
''I need a shot of Jack and keep 'em coming.''  
'' 'Need' eh? What's up?'' Nick said as he placed the shot glass in front of me, I took it and downed it.  
''I think I just broke up with my girl. Well, she wouldn't take me back after I did what I did.''  
''What happened dude?'' He laid out another tumbler in front of me. I downed it.  
''She told me she was pregnant, I asked her if she could have it taken care of and I knew how she felt about the subject and I just bitched out and left. Told her I wasn't ready to be a father. I said keep the Jack comin'.''  
''Whoa. That was a bit of a dick move.'' Another shot. I was starting to feel it.  
''You don't get it dude. My dad walked out on me, I didn't really know him until my early twenties, I had no role model for that sort of thing.''  
''That still wasn't a good thing to do.''  
''Will you just shut the fuck up and give me another shot. And get me a Heineken. I plan on not remembering much of this night.''  
So Nick just kept the shots and the beer coming. After an hour I was out of my fucking mind.  
''Hey baby girl, you wanna go to the back?'' I asked some girl as she sat at the bar.  
''Ew no,get away from me.''  
''Come on,lets go.'' I say as I touched her shoulder.  
''Stop it.''  
''I think you'd have a good time.'' I tried to kiss her neck, she slapped me and yelled and her boyfriend came over. At this point my speech was slurred.  
''Back off my girlfriend, asshole.''  
''Hey back off ME asshole!''I poked him in the shoulder.  
''I wouldn't do that bro.''  
''What are ya gonna do big man?''I poked him again.  
The last thing I remember before waking up in the parking lot was the girl screaming her boyfriend's name. ''Benny!'' And he punched me then I was out.  
''What in the hell happened?'' Roman asked as I came to. I was sitting against the brick wall of the bar.  
''What are you doing here?''  
''Celeste told me you and Sarah had a fight, I knew you had left the party then I get a call that you got kicked out of a bar. Stand up.''So I stood up and everything was spinning.  
''Tell me what happened Jon.''  
''You really wanna know the truth? She's pregnant. Sarah's pregnant and I abandoned her like the little coward punk bitch that I am.''  
''She tells you she's pregnant and you storm out? You're going back to her right?''  
''I can't, Roman. I am not ready for this.''  
''But she can't do it on her own. You've got to man up.''  
''I can't.'' I was holding back tears.  
''I should kick your ass right now.''  
And after a a minute's thought he did. I couldn't believe he punched me like that, but I did deserve it. Next thing I know Celeste is bailing us out of jail.  
''What the fuck?'' She said as she came to the cell we were in. The cop let us out.  
''He told me what happened between him and Sarah and I got pissed and we started punching each other. I'm really sorry Cel.''  
''I'm not mad at you Roman I'm mad at him.'' She glared at me. Then she slapped me. I thought I had taken enough blows for one night.  
''Can you just drive me home?''  
So she did. It was pure ice in that car. They were both livid at me but I thought I made the right decision. I wouldn't have been much of a father to the kid anyway. I staggered to my apartment and passed out.

(Sarah's POV)

I sat in Celeste's bed crying and eating ice cream while watching tv. Celeste knocked on the door and came in and sat down.  
''Hey where did you go?''  
''Oh it was nothing. Just had to go get an old friend out of trouble.''  
''Jon.''  
''Yeah,sweetie.''  
''What did he do?''  
''He got drunk, hit on some girl, the boyfriend punched him, bartender kicked Jon out, Roman went to go get him, Jon told him what happened and Roman kicked his ass.''  
''He did? Oh my god.''  
''Yeah. I had to bail them out of jail.''  
''Jail?'' I couldn't believe it.  
''Yeah. Crazy.''  
''I miss him already Cel.''  
''I know honey. Things will be fine though. You still have me, Seth and Roman to take care of you.''  
''I know and I appreciate that. I love you guys. But how am I gonna avoid Jon at work?''  
''I'm sure we'll come up with something. Maybe after a few months you can go on maternity leave and the not have to worry about him.''  
''Yeah.''  
''Listen I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed. I'm here if you need me. And there's plenty of food in the fridge if you need to emotionally eat.'' She smiled.  
''Thanks Cel. That means a lot, everything does.''  
''Good night hon. I love ya.'' She hugged me.  
''I love you too and good night.''  
I did take advantage of the kitchen and had a big slice of Roman's birthday cake. But as I went into the living room my heart sank. I saw the cap that Jon had been wearing tonight sitting on the couch. I sat down and put it on while crying and eating cake. I was a pitiful sight to see. I fell asleep on the couch but woke up in the bed. A good thing about having friends that are pro wrestlers I guess. I woke up and went downstairs, there was a note from Celeste on the counter. It said she went shopping and she wouldn't be back for a while. My head was killing me from all the crying I had done. I took some aspirin and sat down at the table with some coffee. I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door, it was Roman.  
''Hey Roman, Celeste's not here, what do you need?'' I was trying to sound ok but I guess he saw through that. He just stared at me with sad eyes and I saw that he had a small bruise on his cheek. A tear ran down my face.  
''Oh Sarah I'm so sorry about what happened.'' He embraced me and I broke down.  
''Jon's making a huge mistake by abandoning you and the baby.''  
''He's just not ready.''  
''Don't make excuses for him.''  
''Come on sit at the table I' ll get you some coffee.''  
''Thanks hon.''  
I went and got him a mug of coffee and sat at the table with him.  
''So what are you doing here?''  
''Oh I left my jacket last night. It's on the couch, I'll get it in a minute.''  
''Cel told me what happened. I can't believe you and Jon got in a fight. I thought you two were like brothers.''  
''We are. But sometimes the little brother needs to be straightened out. I don't think it worked though.''  
''Well thanks for defending me.'' I smiled at him.  
''No prob babe. So what next?''  
''Umm well I was going to go to the doctor for the first time today.''  
''Oh well I could drive you if you want.''  
'' You don't have to.''  
''I want to.''  
''Ok then. My appointment's in an hour, maybe we should get going. I'll go get dressed.'' So I went upstairs and borrowed one of Celeste's outfits and headed downstairs. Roman was waiting by the door.  
''Lets go mama.''  
The appointment was fine, Roman held my hand the whole time, I had to correct the doctor when he thought Roman was the father. Afterwards we went to have some lunch then he dropped me off at Celeste's. I was planning on going back home tonight.

(Jon's POV)

''Dude wake up!'' I heard a very loud voice that seemed to be screaming directly in ear. I opened one eye. It was Seth.  
''What the fuck?'' I mumbled.  
''I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes.''  
''You broke into my apartment?'' God it hurt to speak and hear. I had the absolute worst hangover I'd ever had.  
''I had to, you wouldn't answer the door. Get up we have to go train.''  
''What?''  
''We have to go train. What did you forget we have a show tonight?''  
''Fuck. Yeah I did.''  
''What happened last night?''  
''I got drunk. Very very drunk. Oh and I got in a fight with Roman, we both went to jail and Celeste bailed us out.''  
''Funny, dude. What really happened?''  
''I was being serious. Oh and also Sarah's pregnant. I think I'm still a little drunk.'' I was dry heaving a little.  
''What? Are you serious? Sarah's pregnant? Congrats bro!''  
''What? No that's not a good thing. I'm not ready to be a parent.''  
''You left her?''  
''Yeah that would be the reason Roman got all high and mighty and kicked my ass.''  
''Wow. You're an asshole. Sarah can't raise a kid on her own.''  
''Jesus Christ, so no one at all is on my side. It's better off this way, I would have been a shitty father anyway.''  
''I guess Celeste,Roman and myself can help Sarah with the kid.''  
''Yeah you do that.''  
''Whatever we still have a show tonight now get your ass up.''  
''Fuck it, I'll try but if I puke everywhere it's your fault. Is Roman gonna be there?''  
''Jon, you know we train together on show days.''  
''Right. Shit.''  
''Just apologize to him.''  
''For what? He hit me!''  
''Do it so he won't kick your ass again. And you need to apologize to Sarah.''  
''Oh I can't see her. I just can't.''  
''Fine but know that you have to live with that for the rest of your life.''  
''Let's just go. I'll get my gear and please stop for coffee.''  
So we get our coffee and head to CrossFit. I see Roman right away. He and Seth exchanged greetings. I just looked around, sort of ashamed.  
''Jon.''  
''Roman.''  
''Look man, I'm sorry I started that fight last night. I was just pissed at the decision you made. But it's your call and you did what you thought was right.''  
''It's cool, dude. And I do feel like it's the right decision. I just couldn't be a good father in my opinion. I'm not ready for that responsibility,I'm really not.'' I was almost pleading to make Roman believe me.  
''Ok. Then it's done. Let's get started.''  
We started working out and I could feel and smell the booze I was sweating out but amazingly I made it through the whole workout.

(Sarah's POV)

I decided that I would lounge around Celeste's place till I had to go to work. I didn't know what I was gonna do about avoiding Jon tonight. My job is basically just to make sure everyone's gear is right and looks right on them. But Celeste had the night off and The Shield had a match tonight. How was I gonna avoid Jon without Celeste's help? I guess I could just say I was sick and leave it to someone else. Before I realized it, I had fallen asleep and was almost late to the arena. The first person I see is Jon but he didn't see me. I turned the corner quickly and stood there till he left. A couple of tears ran down my face. Apparently Roman and Seth saw me.  
''Hey Sarah.''Both guys said. Seth patted my arm and Roman hugged me.  
''Jon told me what happened. I'm sorry he's acting the way he is.''  
''Thanks, Seth. I am too. And could you guys not say anything to anyone. I really don't want everyone to know,not now anyway.''  
''Sure. Hey you know Jon's history with his dad.'' Seth said.  
''Yeah I know but I just think that if he put all that aside he would be a good dad. I guess I may never know.''  
''Sorry. Well I'm the only one not in my gear so I'm gonna go get ready. I'll see ya, girl.'' Seth said and kissed me on the cheek.  
''Bye Seth.''  
'' So listen I was thinking about asking the girl over costume design,you know, your boss if you could get extended maternity leave. I know that you don't wanna be going all over the place to shows and constantly trying to avoid Jon.''  
''But I still need to pay rent and get groceries. I can't quit now.''  
''It's paid maternity leave, you'll be fine. And hey, I'm here for you whenever you need me, even if I'm not in town, I'm just a call or text away.'' He smiled.  
''Thanks, Roman, for everything. You've been like a big brother to me ever since we met.''  
''Well I always did like you, I'm glad we're friends,babe.''  
''Me too.'' I hugged him.  
''Oh and let me know when your next appointment is, I'll go with you.''  
''Ok, I'll do that.''  
''Good. I have to go get ready, I'll talk to you later.'' He kissed me on the cheek and left. I left too after I was through. I was starting to miss Jon again.

(Jon's POV)

I was looking for Seth and Roman when I saw them talking to Sarah. I'm not gonna lie, I wanted to go up to her and say I was sorry but I couldn't after the way I'd been acting. I noticed the way Roman hugged her and looked at her. I didn't like it. Finally I found him and Seth.  
''Hey dude I saw you talking to Sarah.''I said to Roman.  
''Yeah so what? Just because you're being a prick doesn't mean Seth and I aren't gonna be there for her.''  
''I know and that's ok, I just saw the way you looked at her.''  
''What?''  
''Nothing.''  
''You think I'm gonna try something with her?''  
''It's just the way you looked at her.''  
''I can't believe you think that. I would never do that to you.''  
''Good. Our match is coming up, we better get backstage.''

(Sarah's POV)

The next few months were good. I was allowed to take off work and not have to worry about Jon. Celeste and Seth were being very good to me but Roman has been amazing. He's been taking me to all my doctor's appointments and he's always calling and texting asking how I am. I decided not to get the gender of the baby, I wanted to be surprised. I was actually happy and content and couldn't wait to have my baby.

(Jon's POV)

The last eight months have sucked. I miss Sarah more than I thought I ever would. On my nights off I get drunk and I'm stuck with horrible hangovers. I mull over stopping drinking all together while in the beer aisle at Target. I glanced over across from where I was in the food section and saw this pregnant woman picking out baby clothes with a guy. I thought nothing of it at first until I noticed it was Sarah and Roman. I couldn't believe it. She looked like she was gonna have the baby any day now. And she also looked happy. I found myself a little jealous of Roman. I mean, he was spending all this time with the mother of MY child. But that was my fault, I wasn't there for her. Roman noticed me, I gave a small wave. He said something to Sarah and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him to the end of the store.  
''Hey.'' He said.  
''Hey.''  
''Are you ok?''  
''Umm,yeah I think so. So uh,when is she due?'' I guess I wanted to know but it was hard to ask that question.  
''Next month''  
''Is it a boy or a girl?''  
''Why don't you discuss this with her. She's the mother and you're the father.''  
''I can't talk to her after the way I've been acting.''  
''She misses you.''  
''I miss her too.'' I was trying not to get choked up.  
''You can still make this right,you know.''  
''I couldn't. I could never make up for what I did.''  
''Jesus. If I'm not gonna be able to talk any sense into you then I'm leaving. I'm sure you've noticed that I haven't been trying to talk any sense into you for the last few months but now that I see how much she misses you, I've seen her cry and cry over you. But I'm not gonna waste my breathe. Look, I'll see you tomorrow for the show.''  
He left and I watched him and Sarah walk out of the store. She looked so beautiful while pregnant. Maybe I am making a mistake.

(Sarah's POV)

It's been nine months now and I'm due any day. I'm so excited but Celeste is trying to keep me calm so my blood pressure doesn't go up or anything. So on hers,Seth and Roman's night off we've been hanging out and playing cards at my place.  
''Seth you are the worst bluffer ever.''Roman said.  
''Maybe I'm just acting like I'm a crappy bluffer.''  
''Bullshit.''Roman said. We all chuckled. I was beat. After a day of lugging around my baby belly while grocery shopping I was exhausted.  
''Listen guys, I'm tired, I'm going to go lie down on the couch.'' I struggle to get up.  
''Here I'll help you.'' Roman helped me up. I felt a stab through my stomach.  
''Oh.''  
''What?What's wrong?''  
''It's nothing,just help me to the couch. Owww !''I felt the stab again. Then I felt something wet roll down my legs.  
''Umm, guys?''  
''What babe?'' Cel asked.  
''I think my water just broke.''  
''Oh,shit. Celeste go grab Sarah's bag, it's in the hall closet. Seth, go get the car.''  
''Roman, this is it.''  
''I know sweetie.'' He smiled. The pain in my stomach was getting worse.  
''Oww!Ugh. I'm scared,Roman.''  
''Don't be honey we're all here for you. Here, slip your shoes on.''  
I slowly but surely got to the car. I sat in the back seat while Seth drove and Celeste and Roman both held my hands. We got to the hospital and the pain was excruciating. The nurse put me in a wheel chair and rolled me towards the maternity ward. Roman ran along with me and the nurse, still holding my hand. Celeste and Seth were following. The nurse helped me into a bed and put my feet in the stirrups.  
''Just breathe, like they showed you in lamaze.'' Roman kept repeating. The doctor came in and checked me out.  
''Well it looks like you're fully dilated and ready to push.''  
''Like right now?'' I asked the doctor.  
''Like right now.'' He answered. At this point Celeste and Seth were waiting outside the door. Seth came in for a second to tell Roman something,I didn't know what, I was too busy trying to push a baby out of me, then he left.  
''Owwwww!''  
''It's ok baby, just keep pushing and breathing, you can do it!'' Roman encouraged over and over again. Finally I felt something leave my body. The doctor handed the baby to the nurse to clean it up and swaddle it. Then she brought it to me.  
''Here's your daughter.''She smiled warmly at me and I took my baby.  
''Daughter?''  
''Uh-huh.''  
''Oh my god Roman. I have a little girl.'' I was crying tears of joy

''She's beautiful just like her mama.''  
''She's got Jonathan's eyes.'' My heart sank as I said that. I wished things were different and that he were here.  
''You did good babe.'' Roman said as he kissed my head. Then Celeste came in.  
''It's a girl.'' Roman said as Celeste came in.  
''Ohh she's beautiful!'' She smiled at the baby and I. And then Seth came in. Again Roman exclaimed that it was a girl.  
''That's great!What's her name?''  
''Reagan.'' I said.  
''That's beautiful. Listen, Sarah,umm, there's someone here to see you.'' He opened the door.  
I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Jon. He was holding a pink teddy bear.  
''Come on guys, let's go.'' Celeste said and they walked out to give Jon and I some privacy.  
''Jon.'' I was still teary.  
''Sarah.''  
''How are you?''  
''I'm ok. How are you?''  
''I'm ok.''  
''Is that our little girl?'' He was getting a little teary himself.  
''Yes, it is.''  
''I bought this a few months ago. I saw it and thought of you and the baby. Can I hold her, please?''  
''Yeah, come here. Come hold your daughter. Her name is Reagan.'' I handed her to him.  
''Oh god. She's amazing, Sarah.'' He had tears in his eyes, a few escaped to run down his cheeks. After a couple of minutes he set her down in the baby bed the nurse had placed in the room.  
''Come here,sit on the bed with me.''I said and he did. And he broke down.  
''Sarah I'm so sorry. I've been a horrible asshole. I shouldn't have ever left you.'' He was crying. I pulled him to me and just let him cry into my chest. After a few minutes he spoke.  
''I know this is asking a lot but can you ever forgive me?''  
''I already have, Jonathan.''  
''You have?''  
''I have,hon.''  
''I miss you so much, Sarah.''  
''I miss you too.''  
''Could you let me try to make it up to you? Can you take me back?''  
''I'm not sure.'' I was skeptical.  
''Please. I promise to try hard, I'll try my best to be the best father I could be to Reagan and'' He took my hand. ''The best husband I can be to you.'' He slipped a ring on my finger.  
''Oh my god, Jon.'' I couldn't believe it.  
''Please say yes.''  
''Oh,yes Jon, yes!'' I said and he hugged me and kissed me. After that he gave Reagan to me and he sat on the bed next to me with his arm around me and we just stared at the beautiful baby girl we brought into the world.


End file.
